


500 days

by TheWayOfTheSamurai



Series: DMC Reader [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, BDSM, Cisgender, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feels, Jealousy, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWayOfTheSamurai/pseuds/TheWayOfTheSamurai
Summary: This is my first story on here so any constructive criticism would be nice. This is a post-zombie apocalypse alternative universe about you and Vergil. And your journey through this post-apocalyptic world. This is inspired by arlene28 Devil may have fun, apocalyptic safety. This is explicit writing so there will be plenty smut, probably more so than plot. It is written in the first person with reader inserts. I hope to regularly update this story.I don't own any of the devil may cry characters, blah blah blah.





	1. Day Zero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arlene28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/gifts).



> This chapter is just setting the scene

499 days. That was the number of days it had been, before everything went up shit fucking creek. It was somewhere around midnight; not that I knew exactly, and I was sat on a log next to a fire. I gazed into the fire but even though it provided warmth, I still felt cold. It was winter and I had traveled north. The colder temperatures made the zombies slow and less responsive. They also tended to migrate to warmer areas in the winter, which made the cold climate in the north desirable.  Snowfall had been heavy and temperatures had plummeted past freezing. Keeping warm was becoming difficult. The toll of the zombie epidemic was really beginning to affect me. Stress, paranoia, and fear were the underlying emotions that burdened me every day. It’s hard to be happy when the world is filled with walking corpses. Happiness was sucked out the day the world came to an end.

 

I was working at home that day. I had a degree in electronics and engineering, but I worked in cybersecurity. Computing was something I could easily do at my home set up. I loved to work at home; to just enjoy my own company in peace. I only went into work for important meetings, otherwise, I’d just conference call. Where I worked was over an hour drive from where I lived, so not having to drive into work every weekday was ideal. My house was surrounded by a vast woodland, isolated and close to nature. No humans were resident within at least a 3km radius. That morning and I had finished exercising in my home gym. My muscles ached but not from the workout, but from yesterday evening. Yesterday I had kendo class and my instructor had step up a particularly punishing practice. After showering, I settled into breakfast and watched the news. That was when I saw it ‘outbreak of rabies at city general hospital’. The footage, to say the least, was disturbing. In complete disbelief, I browsed online news articles to see what people were saying. It seemed that most news sites were describing the infected as ‘zombies’. I felt sick. It was like I was in some sort of horror movie, but I wasn’t going to foolishly ignore what was happening just because it seemed impossible. My first reaction was to call family, but there was no answer. I then frantically texted family members asking them to call me ASAP. My eyes turned back to the TV to watch the live report. It wasn’t until I saw one of the ‘infected’ bite a person behind the news journalist, that I knew that this was all very real. My fears were confirmed. For a moment I closed my eyes for and slowed my breathing, trying to calm myself so I could formulate a plan. I walked quickly to my room and took my handgun inside the bedside table. I then went on to collect three further weapons, my katana, and a hunting knife. After packing all essentials into a bag, I then waited for further news.   

 

I stayed at my house for 6 months before I had to leave. Everything had gone dark and not once did I hear from my family. I’d have a mental breakdown every other day thinking about what might have happened to them. I didn’t know whether to mourn them or hope that they were still alive. I lived too far away to ever find out.  My home was now a DIY fortress to keep zombies out. I blocked all the ground windows with whatever I could find, and I secured my perimeter three times a day killing any zombies that were within it. Luckily my garden provided enough produce to keep me fed and there was also a nearby river I used for water. I was extremely fortunate to be away from where it all started. At 6 months, I was forced to leave my sanctuary. A hoard of zombies managed overrun my property and escape was the only option. I finessed my way to my car and went where ever circumstances took me. From then on I bounced from place to place. I met some survivors along the way, but most were just lowlifes prying on the weak. Being a woman meant I was a prime target for such filth. One encounter with thieves led me to take my first human life. I never felt the same again after that. More human blood stained my hands from then, leaving me a shell of who I once was. 

 


	2. 500 days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where you first meet Vergil.

The next day I continued with my plans to journey into the mountains to find my next shelter. I had discovered this lodge in the files of an abandoned travel agency. It was near a water source and I could plant to produce food. Early afternoon the snow began pouring down at an alarming rate. I could barely see where I was going. The strong winds made it feel so unbelievably cold. Exhausted, I foolishly thought it would be a good idea to rest for a moment. But before I knew it, I drifted off into a cold sleep.

 

My eyes fluttered open, but the view wasn’t of the forest trees and the depressing grey sky. It was the celling of a wooden lodge. _How did I get here, how long was I asleep?_ The acid in my stomach was eating away at my lining; I hadn’t eaten anything for over a day. My mind wondered about who may have brought me here and what intentions they had. It was unusual that someone would help out of kindness these days, most would likely steal your belongings and leave you to die. Encounters with those who were ‘nice’ were incredibly rare. The two actually nice groups I met were struggling with disease and lack of food. Staying with them would’ve been a death sentence

 

Whoever brought me here had encased me in warm blankets. It also seemed like they were lying next to me. Their hand was draped over my waist, and the skin of their chest was touching my naked back. I was naked and felt vulnerable. I tried to wriggle away from them without waking them, but then they spoke.

 

“You’re awake. Good.” A male voice said.

 

He unlinked himself from me and stood up. I turned to look at him and was shocked to see he was also completely naked. I averted my gaze quickly, but I had seen long enough to see the handsome man that was slept beside me. He had Snow White hair, but it was not from age. His hair was swept back, but slightly messy due to just waking. His eyes were mesmerising pale blue, harboring a vast amount of pain and misery behind their beauty. His body was lean but incredibly muscular. A result that could only be obtained from much physical exertion. He was truly the most handsome man I’d ever seen.

 

“How did I get here?” I said.

 

“I went out hunting to catch some game yesterday afternoon, but I found you next to a tree cold and a pulse so weak that it’s surprising to see you awake already. I took you here so I could get you warm or you would’ve died of hypothermia.” He explained.

 

“Jesus that was so stupid of me, I never should’ve stopped walking. If it weren’t for you I’d be dead. Thank you.” I smiled. 

 

“It’s rare to find a woman alone during these times, were you with anyone?” He asked.

 

“I’ve been alone since the start really. I don’t want to sound ungrateful, but why did you save me? Sounds like a crazy question, but circumstances have changed people drastically.” I questioned.

 

“You are the first human I’ve seen in months, and the world already has enough zombies. It’s surprising that even during times like these humans still abandon their own kind. They’re no better than demons.” He answered.

 

“Your right, if demons if they were to actually exist.” I said.

 

“They do exist.” He said

 

“There are zombies. But demons, there is no way they exist.” I said.

 

“They do, I’m half demon and half human.” He said.

 

“And I’m half elf.” I said sarcastically.

 

“I suppose I could just show you.” He grins.

 

His expression now harboured something sinister. His body began to transform into something inhuman, a form that truly resembled a demon. I started to feel more fear than I had ever experienced before. I thought death was truly coming for me this time. I shat my eyes not wanting to watch what came next. However what followed was not what I expected.

 

“Open your eyes, I won’t hurt you.” He said.

 

His fingers were resting gently on my chin, as I opened my eyes. I looked into to his eyes but the malice was no longer there, only the cold expression that was there before.

 

“What the fuck is going on?” I said. My body was trembling, my mind not sure how to deal with the situation”

 

“I apologise for scaring you. It’s better that you know what I am.” He said.

 

His hand caressed my cheek rhythmically trying to calm me. I calmed but decided I might run like hell when I got the chance.

 

“God, you scared me. I guess the idea of demons existing doesn’t seem so crazy these days.” I said.

 

There was a pause until amidst the silence, until my stomach let out a loud embarrassing growl.

 

He smirked, “Hungry? I’ll get dressed and then I’ll get you something to eat.”

 

“My name is Vergil by the way.” He said.

 

“And mine is Y/N.” I said.

 

He stood up and picked up a katana that wasn’t mine. His naked form once again in my view walking towards a door leading into another room. I realised that I was in the lounge of this home. It seemed he had laid me next to the fireplace which was previously lit. Now there was only tiny embers left of the fire. He had lined the floor with a duvet and blanket, then wrapped me and him together in two other blankets. All this was done to warm my body out of my cold-induced sleep. While waiting for Vergil to return I became glaringly aware of my own nakedness, with no sign of my belongings in sight. I then wrapped myself in a blanket and awaited his return. He entered the room dressed in a blue coat with his katana sheathed at his side. He then showed me where I could wash up, dress and find my belongings. After cleaning myself, I considered hauling ass once I got dressed but the smell of food was too alluring. _Maybe I should at least figure out whether he’s going to torture me to death or he’s actually a nice half-demon._

 

I had finished getting dressed and walked into the kitchen sitting on the breakfast bar as Vergil prepared the food using the stone oven. It was the most filling meal I had eaten in a while. It was a stew consisting of canned beans and potatoes with dried herbs. Even though it was simple, it was the best thing I’d eaten for a while. To finish the meal, he gave me a can of coke. My eyes lit up like a child, who’d just got the latest console for Christmas. Tears began to fall down my face as I drank. Luxuries like this were extremely rare but brought so much joy. It was a small escape, away from all the terrible shit that was going on.

 

“Thank you so much Vergil, for everything. You’ve done more than you could ever know. How did you even get this?” I smiled.

 

“You are welcome. Being half demon means I’m immune to the bite. As well as having super strength, speed and senses. I can get into all those dangerous places, that you humans wouldn’t be able to stand a chance in.” he explained.

 

“It seems being half devil is great in this situation, but I’m sure it has its downsides. But it seems that you're kinder than most full humans.” I said.

 

“Believe me when I say, I am neither kind-hearted nor a good person. I have done things that would make you fear me, hate me.” He frowned.

 

“Well, I have done things that made me hate me. But the past is gone, all we can do now is to try to be better in the future.” I said.

 

Vergil then gave a silent nod in acknowledgment to my answer and we finished our meal in silence.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are here for the lemons there will be plenty next chapter. I try to update in the next few days, just ironing out as many mistakes as I can find


End file.
